Free Doll
by MandiKandi69
Summary: She hated seeing them together and when an offer from new york comes she jumps on it and off she goes on a crazy adventure...will her former friends try to find her or will they let her walk out of their lives. Temporarily on hold while I rewrite
1. Chapter 1

It killed her to see them...to see him. There she was the pretty perky stripper he had married sitting in his lap. Jackie quickly hurried through the basement and up the stairs not bothering to greet anyone. She smiled when she saw Mrs. Forman making pies.

"Jackie what are you doing up here everyone is in the basement" She smiled

"Oh I know," Jackie shrugged, "I just wanted you to be the first to hear my big news...I got a call last night from my dad's cousin's neighbor and I am flying out to New York tomorrow morning"

"What for?" Kitty asked nervously

"Well Luanne, my dad's cousin, was in an accident and wants me there as soon as possible. She is not doing well and says she needs to see me and give me something" Jackie said

"Well I am sorry to hear she isn't doing well. I hope you enjoy your trip though. When are you coming back?"

"That's the thing I don't know when or if I am coming back" Jackie said softly

"But you have to come back" kitty exclaimed, "what about all your stuff and the others?"

"Everything I own fits in two suitcases and I doubt anyone from the gang will miss me...with the exception of maybe Fez"

"Oh I wish I knew earlier I would have made all your favorites" Kitty sighed

"It's ok Mrs. Forman. I am not telling anyone else I am leaving. I am leaving them all a letter. It is just better this way. They have Sam to take my place and I am needed in New York."

"Oh Jackie Red and I will miss you so much!" Kitty said hugging the girl

"Umm there's one more thing Mrs. Forman if anyone asks could you lie and say you have no idea where I am. I don't want any of them to find me."

"Only if you promise to keep in touch...and call me at the hospital at least once a week so I know you're okay?"

"Yes I will"

"Oh I am going to miss you so much" kitty cried hugging the girl

"Why are you going to miss Jackie? She is right there?" Donna asked walking in through the patio door.

"Oh I am leaving for a few days" Jackie lied

"Oh cool the basement will be quiet" Donna shrugged as she headed to the basement. Kitty saw Jackie's face fall and hugged her tightly.

"I am going to go finish packing" Jackie sighed sadly, "could you ask Mr. Forman if he could give me a ride tomorrow my flight leaves at noon?"

"He will pick you up at nine" Kitty said as Jackie thanked her and left.

7 am the next morning Jackie sat on her bed crying as she realized that not a single friend was going to miss her if she never came back. Jackie sighed and wiped the tears away. It is time to be strong she thought to herself. She wiped away the last stray tears and hurried to the bathroom to redo her makeup before she packed the last of it.

An hour later freshly gorgeous and ready to go Jackie started a pot of coffee and sat to drink it. Fez would be home around ten for his break from the salon and knowing his love for hot chocolate Jackie cleaned out the coffee pot and set the timer so the hot water would be ready as he walked in.

She propped the letter for him up against his hot chocolate mix with her keys and grabbed her stuff. The rest of the letters for the gang were tucked in her purse with her books for the flight. She stepped out of the apartment and locked the door. She sighed sadly as she walked away. She was standing outside the apartment waiting for Red when she saw Hyde and Sam walk by. He smirked when he saw her and made a production of kissing Sam. Jackie's eyes widen in shock as she teared up from the display. At that moment Red pulled up ready to take her to the airport.

Jackie grabbed her bags and quickly launched herself into the car. She handed Red the letters for everyone and asked him to pass them on. Red sighed as he drove to the airport. "He's a dumbass" Red said as they neared the airport.

"I know," Jackie muttered

"Be strong loud one it will get better," Red said

"I know," Jackie replied, "Thank you Red for everything you and Kitty have done I really appreciate it,"

"If you need advice or something I am at the muffler shop on Mondays and Wednesdays," Red said

"Thanks Red," Jackie smiled as she grabbed her bags and headed into the airport.

Three hours later Jackie was sitting in a taxi on her way to Luanne's house. They pulled into the driveway of a large house and Jackie looked around in awe. She paid the cab driver and grabbed her bags as she stepped out.

A/N

Hey all how's it goin? It is going okay for me once again

So for those who haven't dipped their toes in my other story Northwestern Disaster I want to give a warning that update will be coming in at random. Life has hit me hard lately and I am struggling to stay above it all and keep writing but writers block has been hitting me often lately and so my updates will not be very often or weekly…mostly

I got bit by the writers bug and have been writing like crazy the last couple days but I make no promises that it shall last forever but as long as it lasts I will keep writing


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone!

Sorry it has been so long since my last post. I am having a lot of personal issues and after sever nasty PM's I have decided to do some editing of my stories. I have also decided that while I am doing that I am going to be fixing some issues and rewrite to change the direction of a few things. I have reread this story several times and I am having troubles with the flow so I am going to rewrite and fix the issue I am seeing I will be reposting with the updates as soon as I can but in the mean time all of my stories will be on hold


End file.
